


It's Easier to Get Red Tartan Than You'd Think

by BreathingSpace



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, enjolras is a reluctant darling, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingSpace/pseuds/BreathingSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is capable of being a real darling when he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easier to Get Red Tartan Than You'd Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomreviewer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreviewer/gifts).



> This is a present for Alix, who is in the grips of a very nasty essay. I hope it's a pleasant way away from urbanisation.

“You’re looking very cuddly today” Grantaire smiled, burrowing further down in his blanket nest. “Has someone declawed you?”

“Shut up before I change my mind, you wanker.”

He smiled wider and opened a corner at the other side of the sofa. He’d been keeping it warm with his legs. “You wouldn’t. You’d have to get out of those nice slippers”.

Enjolras gathered a handful of hair and pushed it to the other side of his head, glaring at Grantaire the whole way. He bit out, “they were a present.”

“I’m being nice to you! I’ve made your space warm for you! And I like how they match your dressing gown. Is it… hard to find red tartan?”

Enjolras sat heavily on the arm of the sofa and gave his stupid romantic boyfriend a hard stare. Grantaire grinned at him over the rim of his mug. “I know that usually scares me, but you look a bit like Paddington Bear.”

“I _can_ still scare you.”

“No.”

“I can.”

“Only when you do the spider thing. And we both know that spider’s not really real. Oh, come _here_ , I never get to see you fluffy.”

Enjolras slid reluctantly off his seat. Grantaire, with all his warmth and cosy smell, nuzzled against him, his arm cradling his waist warmly, nosing at his ear.

“You look so huggable. Oh, you’re so _soft_. I love you so much.”

“You’re very feely.”

“You’re very feelable. I’ve made you hot chocolate, look,” he pressed another mug into his hands and a kiss into his cheek. Enjolras let the last of his haughtiness slip and melted against him.

“Thank you.”

“Is this worth having a day off revision for?”

“….yes.”

“Pardon?”

“I said _yes_.” Enjolras drew his legs up, over, onto Grantaire’s lap and lay against his chest. He could feel his heart and lungs and all his sticky tubes. “Don’t make me say it again.

“What’re we watching?”

“ _Being Human_. First series.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t give me that ‘oh’, I know you’ve never seen it.”

“I wasn’t saying anything!”

“Yes you were, don’t try and pull that look on me.” He held Enjolras slightly tighter. “Would you rather watch _Mama Mia_?”

“ _No.”_

“You’re literally the- do your pyjama trousers have rabbits on them?”

“…no.”

Grantaire stroked his arm, held it to his side and tore off the covers. “They _do_!”

“You were holding me down!”

“I was holding you lovingly. I love you even if you don’t have a good taste in clothing. Drink your coco.”

Enjolras _hmm_ ’ed, one hand holding Grantaire’s and one stroking slowly up and down the skin of his side, under his shirt. He pressed his face into the untouched warmth of Grantaire’s neck.

“… what _are_ you doing?”

“Cuddling you.”

“You’re not usually this affectionate.

“Yeah, well. I love you too, you know?”

Grantaire’s warm arms tightened again; he buried his face in Enjolras’s shaggy, beautiful hair.

Neither of them had ever felt so loved.


End file.
